


Two And For Tonight, Three

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Amy and reader are dating and decide to add Rosa in the bedroom.





	Two And For Tonight, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B99fangirlnextdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/gifts).



Amy looked over her report one last time before handing it directly to Captain Holt. She left knowing that she was off for an entire weekend. The first time in three months in which she could spend it with you. If Amy was being honest with herself, she needed this weekend with you because the two of you had different schedules, and at times, it felt as though you weren’t connecting as well as before.

 

Amy prided herself in keeping her work and personal life separate, but it didn’t have to mean the two of you couldn’t talk about her job or yours. Maybe there was some distance because you had already introduced her to some of your coworkers, and she hadn’t done the same. Maybe it was because you two hadn’t had a date night in weeks. She sighed. She had promised that no matter how busy she got with work that the two of you would still have date night once a week. The arrangement worked in the beginning before she had become Sergeant.

 

Whatever was truly going on between the two of you would have to be resolved. Amy didn’t like not knowing things. She needed to know what could be done to fix things.

 

* * *

 

 

You had just finished plating spaghetti onto your plate when Amy came in the apartment you two shared. If you were being honest with yourself, you hadn’t expected your girlfriend to be home in time for dinner. She hadn’t been home at this hour in months. But you knew how important her job was, and you knew her plans to be the youngest Captain had been a dream of hers ever since she was a child. You didn’t want to make it seem like you were unsupportive of her. You loved her successes and seeing her happy every time she closed a case or got one step closer to being Captain.

 

“Hi, Y/N.”

 

“I made spaghetti if you want to eat first, or do you need to leave after you shower?”

 

“I do have a stakeout later tonight, but for now, I’d love to eat dinner with you.”

 

“I’d love that too, honey.”

 

Amy gave you a quick kiss before helping herself to some food. You were able to have a conversation with her, and it made a tremendous difference. When Amy saw you light up, she knew she had to do something to let you know she was still all in, in your relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

“It can’t mean anything.”

 

Amy reiterated to Rosa. She wanted it clear that while she had gotten you to agree to bring a third party into the bedroom, she didn’t want Rosa thinking she could have you again after tonight.

 

“It won’t. Besides, it’s smart of you to come to me. You know I’m still looking for someone to be in a relationship. When do you want me to stop by?”

 

“Actually, we rented a hotel room. Look, it’s one thing to sleep with my girlfriend, but it’s another to do it in our bed. I just…”

 

“I get it. Just text me the address. Going with Jake to follow up a lead. Should I bring any toys?”

 

“Lube, if you have any. No need for toys.”

 

“What’s that piece of paper in your hands?”

 

“A contract. I know how you feel about having your signature outside of work, so you can seal it with a basic summarization of the contract when you come to the hotel tonight.”

 

“Okay. Later.”

 

Amy looked after Rosa for a while. If this is what it took to get things going again for the two of you, she’d do anything, or in this case, she’d do anyone, even Rosa. Amy wouldn’t like. She was surprised you agreed to adding some spice in the bedroom, but what else could you two do?

 

* * *

 

 

You heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

 

“Are you, Rosa?”

 

“Yeah. You, Y/N?”

 

“Yes. Please come in.”

 

You look in the hallway to make sure no one is there before closing the door shut and locking it.

 

“Thank you for coming tonight.”

 

“Thanks for inviting me.”

 

The two of you awkwardly stand until Amy emerges from the bathroom.

 

“Do you agree to the contract?”

 

“Yeah. I, Rosa, agree that this arrangement will be for one night and one night only. I agree that at any time we can stop if anyone feels uncomfortable. I agree to using safe words, such as green, yellow, or red to indicate my feelings on a specific activity. I agree that this will not be discussed at any time once leaving this room.”

 

“Okay, Rosa. Thanks. You already know why I approached you about this arrangement.”

 

“Yeah. You two want to spice things up a bit or at least to get out of the rut you’re currently in.”

 

“Maybe we should just start kissing? What do you think, Y/N?”

 

“We can do that. And whenever you two feel it’s right, you can take off my clothes. Rosa, did you want one of us to take your clothes off?”

 

“You can take mine off, Y/N. If I slip you some tongue, that’ll be the signal to take my clothes off. Okay?”

 

You nod your head in agreement. You were so unsure of this, but you wanted to try.

 

“Hey. Look at me. Honey, if you want us to stop, we can. Okay?”

 

“I just want the two of you to vocally say what you’ll do or what you want me to do, so I know I’m doing it right.”

 

Amy looked over at Rosa and whispered in her ear explaining that you liked being praised for doing good work.

 

“Y/N, I’d be happy to let you know what I want you to do to me. Do you want me to start the kiss or do you?”

 

“Can you start it, Rosa?”

 

Rosa smiles at you encouragingly. She starts by kissing you on the corner of your mouth, and you turn to allow her to kiss you fully on the lips. While you could admit she could definitely kiss well, it wasn’t the same with how Amy kissed you. The more Rosa kissed you, the more you thought of how much you missed Amy kissing you whenever she got home from work or waking you up if you had fallen asleep when she came home late and kissing you.

 

When did it become so rare to physically touch one another? When Amy had brought up adding another party to the bedroom, you weren’t so sure. She was able to convince you when she said she would fully vet the woman who would be in bed with the two of you. You began to relax as soon as you felt Amy touch you reassuringly as she removed your clothes piece by piece.

 

When was the last time the two of you really took the time to appreciate each other’s bodies? You used to kiss every piece of skin that was revealed to you when you would unbutton Amy’s shirts. Amy would praise you for being such a good girl to her.

 

You look over at Amy and move to kiss her. Rosa takes the initiative to ask if she can squeeze your breasts, and you agree. As Rosa pressed herself to your back and alternated between pulling your nipples and squeezing them, Amy was right in front of you as she continued to kiss you and whisper how proud she was of you for being so open and being a good girl.

 

“Y/N, check in.”

 

“Green, Amy.”

 

Amy smiles and feels lightness. Whatever the two of you had was worth fighting for, and this way to help reconnect on another level was just what you two needed. Amy kisses you one more time before asking you to spread your legs. You do so and are instantly rewarded with the sight of her getting on her knees.

 

Amy loved how you tasted. Why had she allowed her job to overshadow your relationship? Why had she ever allowed such a long time before doing simple things like cuddling or completing the Sunday crossword puzzle together? And now as she was familiarizing herself with your body, she couldn’t believe why she ever let this stop completely for months.

 

“I’ve missed you, Y/N.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Amy.”

 

The rest of the night was spent being taken by Rosa and Amy at the same time, and after Rosa left, Amy continued praising you and telling you that never again would she allow distance – emotionally and physically – ever cause such a disconnect. And for the first time in months, you felt at peace.  

 

 

 


End file.
